


A Day Off

by thefifthraven23



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, mfm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefifthraven23/pseuds/thefifthraven23
Summary: Abby, Gibbs, and Tony get up to some hanky panky on a day off.
Relationships: Abby - Relationship, Gibbs - Relationship, Tony - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	A Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this eons ago and over it over.

14Chapter 1  
Abby blearily rolled over and opened her eyes to glance at the clock. It was a rare weekend that they had together and Gibbs had promised her a surprise! She was too tired to move but she felt him slip out of bed behind her, heard him pull on a pair of jeans and walk to the front door. The coffee maker was already timed to go off soon so she figured he'd gone to get the paper.

The sheets were cool against her cheek, and she lay there starting to drift off again when she heard the front door shut and Jethro walk into the room. His zipper hissed as he dropped his jeans to the floor and his morning-cool body sunk the mattress beside her and he got back into bed.

Tucking one hand over her hip, he slid his other arm under her pillow and pulled Abby towards him. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek as he told her to get up, take a shower, and brush her teeth since her present was here.

"What is it Gibbs?" she probed sleepily.

He smacked her butt once hard, in warning, and told her to get cleaned up. Abby slowly slid her legs off the bed until her feet hit the floor and then she tumbled out of bed and dragged herself to the bathroom.

After quick shower, several minutes with the hair dryer, and a bathrobe on, she walked out of the bathroom into the kitchen and saw Gibbs and Tony drinking coffee at the table. She immediately brightened and gave Tony a huge hug telling him 'Good Morning!' and then sat down between the two of them wondering what was going on.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you Tony, I am, but Gibbs where's my present?" she asked, bopping her leg up and down underneath the table in her excitement!

"Tony has it." Gibbs smiled at her and gestured across the table over their cups of coffee towards Tony.

"Whatcha got, for me? Where's it hidden?" Abby said as she started reaching over to paw his person, searching for a wrapped box, envelope, or gift-like thingy. Expecting something like a new thumb drive or other little trinket she wasn't above starting to search his pockets, and pulling at his belt to get him to stand up. She was running her hands all over him, knowing his ticklish spots, when Tony grabbed her hands and said, "Hang on a moment Abs. I don't think it's what you're expecting." He glanced at Gibbs.

"He's right. Remember that discussion we had the other night?"

The discussion? Her brow furrowed as she tried to figure out what they'd discussed. The soccer game on TV. Her penchant for CafPow's, which lead to the 'conversation' about the likelihood of the syrup replacing the water in her blood, which was why she was supposed to drink more water at home. Then there was the great sex a few nights ago…whoa!

Hold on! What? He, he couldn't be referrering to her tiny comment about Tony. Why he'd dragged that out of her in a weak moment! Grrr, no girl could resist answering him when she wasthisclose to bliss. What the hell?

XXXXX

"What the hell, Gibbs! That was private; I didn't think you'd actually tell him!" She glared at Gibbs from across the room feeling her neck and face get pink all the way to the tops of her ears. Tony was watching this with a small smirk on his face, and he didn't seem uninterested at all. Quite the opposite in fact.

Jethro had taken a slip of coffee and with a rise of his eyebrow she knew the swearing couldn't keep up, well, at least not in every sentence in the conversation.

She'd taken a step back when she'd looked at Gibbs, and Tony took a step forward to close the distance. He lowered his head a little to meet her gaze and asked if he was really that terrible?

Dividing her glare between the two men, she wanted to tell them they could go to hell, but a tiny part of her was interested. Very interested. Unfortunately that bundle of nerves controlled her brain.

She hadn't seen Gibbs get up but suddenly he was behind her, with his hands resting on her shoulders. Abby closed her eyes as his tickling whisper wafted in her left ear.

Leaning over he told her to answer a simple question, "Do you trust me?"

Without thought Abby instantly said, "Yes!", and then the lust took over.

"Good. Tony and I are here for you and aren't going to do anything to hurt you. Now, drop the robe."

Abby's eyes flew open, as she froze and fixed Tony with a wide-eyed stare.

Tony saw her discomfort and slowly approached her with an outstretched hand. "Don't worry Abbs, if you don't like what I'm doing you just need to tell me." He stopped a foot away and waited with his hands hanging by his sides.

Gibbs hadn't said anything else, although his hands were still on her shoulders, and she knew that in spite of his command that it really was her choice to go through with this. Her body really wanted her too, and was screaming with every nerve it had to 'get going already!' So she stiffened her spine, thought "what is there to lose?" reached down and undid the belt to the robe.

Prepared for a look of unhappiness to disappointment she opened her eyes and found Tony staring at her with something like awe. Jethro leaned forward to praise her and in that moment Tony had stepped forward, after a glance towards Gibbs, ducked his head down and started kissing up and down her neck.

XXXX

The minute Toni's warm, soft, mouth came in contact with her skin Abby's knees went weak. She let out a little gasp and felt Jethro arms wrap around her waist. One hand went towards her opposite hip and the other to a breast. He started slowly caressing the fleshy globe with his hand, tweaking a nipple gently as he went.

Tony had slid his hands up from her upper arms, along her shoulders, to the sides of her face. He pulled her face up to look him directly in the eye, and leaned in to kiss her. She didn't feel herself flinch, but the two men did and while they didn't advance any further, they didn't withdraw either but stayed where they were until they felt her take a breath and release the tension. Tony's lips parted slightly before he met her mouth, starting off slowly and increasing pressure as their lips parted and he felt her kissing back. Their tongues glided slowly back and forth over, around, and across each other as the kiss got deeper and more passionate.

They were both panting rather heavily when he broke the kiss and started for her nipples but Gibbs' hands were in the way. He glanced up at Jethro, who locked eyes with him and tilted his head towards the bedroom. Tony led the way stripping off his clothes as he went.

Gibbs reached down towards the belt on the floor, keeping one hand on Abby. He picked up the fuzzy red belt and tied it around her eyes, fully covering them, and tucking her hand into the crook of his arm led her to the bedroom.

XXX

14Chapter 2  
Gibbs reached down towards the belt on the floor, keeping one hand on Abby. He picked up the fuzzy red belt and tied it around her eyes, fully covering them, and tucking her hand into the crook of his arm led her to the bedroom.

As he led her down the hallway he hoped she would completely freeze up, since doing something like this for real was completely different than fantasy. He was utterly turned on, as was Tony, but he wanted to make sure Abby-girl felt the same way.

"Anytime you aren't comfortable Abs, just say the word. What is that word again darling?"

It took Abby a few minutes to realize that she'd been asked a direct question. Her mind was full of 'what-if's' and 'oh-no's!'. Once she realized that she wasn't being gently towed along in Gibbs wake and that they'd been standing still a while she had to scramble for an answer.

"Umm, sorry sir. I didn't hear the question."

"What is your distress word?" He said, pressing her arm a bit to keep her in the moment.

"Oh, data" She was pleased that she could even speak that small word she was so wrapped up in her own thoughts.

"Data, gotcha Abby." Tony repeated. He was sitting on the bed with his boxers on, having removed clothing as he went and dumping it on the bedside chair as he'd walked into the room. He couldn't believe that this was happening but that didn't mean he wasn't looking forward to it. Even he could admit his steadfast boss, and playful little sister, were a cute couple if he didn't think about them like 'that' too often. But having any naked woman in front of him was pushing all those thoughts to the background pretty quickly. If he got any harder he was going to explode before things even got started.

Abby stood there exposed and adrift. Gibbs had un-wrapped her arm from his and placed it by her side, and she stood just inside the doorway waiting. This was not her strong suit. Abby hated to wait, and with the blindfold on she could hear everything better. Anticipation was going to kill her, she could feel her pulse starting to rise, her breathing get faster, and she was just the slightest bit too chilly. Her arms and legs broke out in gooseflesh while she waited.

There was the clink of a buckle. The slither of fabric. She could hear Gibbs and Tony walking around the bed, just a few feet from her. She knew they were up to something but what where they doing? She shifted her stance and kept waiting.

Gibbs and Tony were nearly done attaching the restraints to the bed posts when Gibbs stepped a foot away from the bed and shucked his jeans to the floor for the second time that day.

14Chapter 3  
Gibbs and Tony were nearly done attaching the restraints to the bed posts when Gibbs stepped a foot away from the bed and shucked his jeans to the floor for the second time that day.

Tony stood there a bit stunned. He was up for this, in all the right ways, but was surprised at his surprise at seeing Gibbs naked. He felt like smacking himself for thinking the man was going to stay clothed while having sex, but also felt odd at his boss letting his famous 'wall' down while clothed or unclothed. So Tony thought 'what the hell' and ditched his boxers too.

They were both standing naked on either side of the queen bed. Abby was still silently shifting from foot to foot quietly in the doorway. Tony fixed his attention on Gibbs, who only had eyes for Abby.

"Walk towards the sound of my voice Abs." Gibbs said softly as he kicked the rest of the clothes on the floor out of her way.

Abby tottered towards him feeling the warm, plush carpet under her feet, and used the dresser and footboard for reference as she brailed her way to his familiar baritone. As she walked closer she could feel warmth emanating from him and it made her shiver a bit in excitement, and a bit in terror.

"Climb up on the bed Abby, and get on all fours."

Abby took a minute to digest the information, wondering what had happened to Tony, as she did what she was told. The sheets were still cool but all the blankets and quilts had been removed. Stretching up onto the mattress she could feel the comforting weight of them by her feet. Her equilibrium was a little off because of the blindfold, but once she was kneeling with her legs a hip's width apart, and her arms about a shoulder's width apart, she felt steadier. That is when Tony began to gentle stroke her from shoulder to ankle.

His warm hands stroked her left side as she adjusted to the feel of his weight on the bed. Gibbs too had gotten onto the bed and was repeating Tony's gesture on the other side of her body. Abby wasn't much for pretending to be an animal but if she could have purred at that moment she would have.

It was so comfortable and sexy to be naked with these two wonderful men, one who she knew was a great lover, the other she suspected would be, and feeling completely comfortable with both.

Tony was telling her how much he enjoyed her tattoos, including the ones he hadn't seen before, with a small pat on the butt. Gibbs was just quietly observing and enjoying watching her reactions, and anticipating her arousal.

Abby didn't feel she was that aroused, yet anyway, until she felt how heavy and wet her pussy had gotten. Unknowingly she was starting to drip down between her thighs and both men had happily noticed.

Gibbs' hands had resumed their attentions to her breasts when she felt Tony's left arm slide under her belly and between her legs searching for her wet clit. Her breath caught as he made contact and started to slowly circle around the pulsing bud, ignoring direct contact for the moment.

"Oh, god" Tony growled, as he kept us his ministrations, "You're such a good little girl aren't you? Or is it bad? I've forgotten."

Gibbs smirked and said in an off-handed way, "Depends on whether she wants punishment or pleasure. I think now she's trying to be as good as she can, right baby?"

"Uh, huh." Abby said, in what she hoped was an affirmative, since she'd been concentrating on the great stretching feeling of Tony's other hand sliding two fingers slowly in and out of her wet pussy.

"Good, we wouldn't want to have to stop now would we?" Jethro said as his left hand slid from her breast, to her side, to her pussy to see how wet she really was. "Jesus!" He gasped, "You really are enjoying this!"

Abby didn't say a thing other than to gasp when his hand went from her pussy, dripping with juices and some extra lube, to her anus. She loved anal play, but had yet to advance to full-on sex since it was still hard for her to relax that internal sphincter yet. However, she did have several toys and loved a finger up her ass while having sex.

Gibbs had discussed this in advance with Tony and they both felt that their priority, before the main event, was to be as gentlemanly as possible and give her a few hard cums to help her relax.

Jethro and Tony linked eyes as Gibbs pulsed his finger in and out of her anus. Abby was trying her hardest to stay still when she threw her head up as his finger was worming its way inside.

"Abbs, do you need us to pause for a minute", Gibbs asked casually while both sets of hands kept up with their work.

She shook her head no, and knowing he'd want a verbal answer, swam to the surface a bit, and said a bit gravelly, "N…no, sir"

"Just checking", he grinned to Tony and as his finger slipped in to the last knuckle, he slowly started to pull it in and out as Tony sped up a fraction of a bit.

When Abby started to pant heavier, and catch her breath a little more, Tony circled a bit faster, curving his fingers down and providing some pressure to her G-spot. At least he hoped it was her G-spot, he wasn't quite sure since she was so slippery, but it didn't seem he was hurting her at all. His thumb started to apply steady pressure to her clit, so that even as she broke form and started to move around he wouldn't lose contact with her nerve center.

Gibbs had stopped requiring her to ask permission to cum only a week or so before, feeling she done so well he'd give her a break. Abby had never been so happy that that rule had been lifted as she felt herself starting to spasm. All her muscles tightened and Tony's hands just worked faster and harder than they had before.

Gibbs inserted just the tip of a second finger into her bum and as he was working his crossed fingers up into her bottom, she started to quiver.

"Keep it up Tony, let's give her a good hard cum, for being such a good girl."

Tony grinned from around Abby's left nipple and put all his energy into concentrating on her moves, scents, and rythyms.

Finally in one big burst of energy they felt a ripple spread through her, from the tips of her toes, all the way to her mouth. She came repeatedly, so hard and fast that at first they thought she had fainted. As Abby fell on the bed exhausted, she heard Gibbs and Tony chuckling softly as they left to wash up.

As she drifted off into a short doze, she swore she heard Gibbs compliment Tony with a hearty slap on the back, but before she could prove her hypothesis she was asleep.

4  
As she drifted off into a short doze, she swore she heard Gibbs compliment Tony with a hearty slap on the back, but before she could prove her hypothesis she was asleep.

Abby felt so warm. She stretched out like a cat, extending both arms and legs wide to help remove some of the stiffness that was settling in her joints, and hit something warm and furry. Whoops make those two somethings.

She cracked an eye, while brushing her jet black hair from her brow and noticed Tony lying on his side watching her. Abby smiled to him, and laughed to herself as his rumpled hair, and rolled over 90-degrees to find Jethro in pretty much the same position. Now that she was awake they knew they could indulge in some stoking of the boilers, so to speak, without ruining her nap.

Jethro's eyes flicked down her face, the tangle of hair, and her smooth skin. Tony's warm, strong, hand was already stroking her shoulder and upper arm while he kissed his way down her back, and pretty much anywhere he could reach.

"So, lil' girl, did you enjoy that as much as you expected to?" Jethro grinned down at her before swooping in to take her mouth in a passionate kiss. It wasn't until she'd gotten her breath back a few minutes later, opening her eyes to stare into his sky-blue ones, that she was able to answer.

"Yes, Sir." Abby sighed as Gibbs hands started to wander down her front side.

"Good."

"I'd hope so!" Piped up Tony, who was busily nibbling on her right hip. "That took a lot of effort and you better be glad that neither of us has carpal tunnel. Or you know that crippling disease from…"

Gibbs rolled his eyes and interrupted Tony midsentence to tell him to get off the bed. Tony slid off and stood with his feet on the warm carpet. He was wondering what he'd done wrong. Had he said something…, scratch that. Had he done something he shouldn't have? Worse, did he not do something he should have?

He ground his teeth together trying to puzzle it out. Standing still watching Abby being draped over Gibbs like a human blanket was too tempting. He reached out a hand to touch one of them, either of them, and froze millimeters before touching skin since he noticed Gibbs' steely eye staring right at his hand.

"Don't touch."

"Sorry, boss…"

"Let me finish. Don't touch her there, use the hand cuffs."

"On it boss!" Tony breathed a sigh of relief to himself as his hand hovered over Abby's arm until he reached her left wrist. She was face-down on Gibbs so it was easy work for Jethro to keep her occupied while Tony strapped her in. The cuffs weren't too high on the bed frame to keep her arms, or mile-long legs, in uncomfortable positions. And even if they were, it wasn't likely that she'd mind too much.

Gibbs was still kissing her deeply when he reached over her shoulder and slapped Tony's hip.

"Tag."

Tony laughed when he saw the crinkle in Gibbs' eye, and watched as he slipped out from underneath Abby. He mentally took a deep, but very excited, breath and scrambled to fill the empty nest before Abby got lonely.

XXXX

Once he'd maneuvered himself underneath Abby all he could see was her hair. Literately. He'd gotten all tangled in her tresses, which were definitely going to be one big knot after this adventure. They'd have to make sure she took a bath later.

Brushing her hair out of both of their eyes, he held it behind her head in one hand, while the other raised itself to cup her cheek.

"So, how ready are you for me?" She murmured after locking on his gaze.

"I'm harder than I've even been", he quietly murmured, "Especially since we were waiting for you to wake up." He grinned, "It's hard on a guy to wait like that, and it can't be good for my health."

"Well, I've got something that could help here." Abby laughed and waggled her but a little sliding her moist, full, center over his erect, pulsing cock.

He barely managed to gasp, "OK!", before she moved just right, lining themselves up, and allowing him to enter her.

Tony gasped out loud roughly; the wet grabbing warmth of her walls enclosed on his cock and started all the nerve endings tingling. He didn't know how long he could last as his balls were tightening up already.

In the meantime Gibbs had grabbed a condom and enjoyed his view from the end of the bed. Nearly all of Abb's tattoo's were on display, and when their heads were covered by her fall of noir locks, seeing the two of starting to couple was the most erotic thing Gibbs could remember since he'd first seen Shannon naked.

He ripped open a condom, and deftly rolled it on. Then he approached the bed, quietly stroking Abby's back, he interrupted their kissing and gyrations to let them know he was "Laying On". In the military sense meaning to adding his weight to the bed, but he also meant it physically too.

In between the deep kisses he heard them both mumble, "Lay Away", which meant they were prepared for his weight to shift things.

"Relax Abbs. Concentrate on how good Tony feels inside you and relax you bottom. You wanted to give this a try so I will, but I'll go slowly and take my time. There's no rush."

Saying that he slid his well-lubed cock up to the unfilled hole. Gibbs had grabbed a nitrile glove from the bedside table and lubed it well too.

"Remember my fingers, Kiddo?" Gibbs said, as he lowered his hand to caress her beautiful ass. "You had two of them up your tight little bum-hole, and my cock isn't so huge, like Stud-Boy over there, so I know you can do it."

He slid his ungloved hand around her ass, giving both globes several hearty slaps. He liked watching the two of them rock together, hearing Tony moaning. Abby certainly seemed to be enjoying herself. As their breathing went up a notch, Gibbs' too, he started sliding his gloved finger around her little hold watching as her muscles contracted. He timed his entry, or his finger's entry, just as she was between contractions.

"Look how easy that was", he said breathlessly, as he rotated his finger around and pushed upward on the ring of muscle. It would dilate her painlessly, and help her open a bit more. A few minutes later, as he watched Tony's arms slid around her back he knew they'd both be getting closer and he didn't want to be left by himself.

"Tony. Tony. Tony!" Gibbs said, with a little more force than was necessary.

"huhhh?" He gasped.

"I want both of you to freeze."

"What?" Abby nearly shrieked.

"Whyyyy", Tony whinged, he was so close. Soooo close.

"I want to join in the fun.", Gibbs ginned devilishly as he told Tony to hold Abby closer. Once she was perfectly lined up, Jethro slid her buttocks apart, and started sliding the head of his penis around the area of Abby's anus. He'd push it up against her and retreat. He did this until he felt he feeling was fantastic for both of them. Gibbs petted and praised her for being able to take him and Tony, together, at one time. Once he was fully seated Gibbs laid himself entirely upon Abby, resting the majority of his weight with his arms either side of Tony.

Before he even said anything, he closed his eyes and savored the feeling of this accomplishment. Tony and he were separated by only a few millimeters of muscle and if Abby shifted her weight, even a little they could both feel it.

"Ok Tony"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Abby cried, "Come on guys, please, please, please?"

"In that case", Jethro smiled as he kissed Abby's devil and angel, "we might as well."

With that Abby started to rock back and forth again, changing her pace, and angle a bit, since she was in a bit of a different situation. Not quite a rock and a hard place, but it was different enough that it took her a minute to figure out what felt best. Gibbs' hand sliding down to rub her clit didn't hurt at all.

Several minutes later, their hearts felt like they were going to burst out of their respective chests, she felt Gibbs' getting ready to come first. He slid just that tinnnny bit further into her ass, and bit her shoulder as he grunted. Abby could have sworn that the world stopped moving as he pumped his cum into her. She felt so good, stuck between the two men, she was nearly sad we he started to soften and slip out.

Jethro hadn't wanted to come out of her so soon, but there was no way around it. Tony would recover quicker, but he could enjoy the action in the meantime.

Gibbs lowered his weight onto his heels as he sat back, removed the condom, and started stroking Abby's back, and pussy. Watched them dissolve with a grin on his face.

Abby exploded so hard she thought her head had become separated from her body. It took her a few minutes to hear Tony's breathing slow down, the dork had finished before her, and recognize that the crying she heard was coming from her.

Both of them were telling her she was alright, everything was o.k.; she'd been very brave and done a good job. Abby relaxed as she felt herself being rearranged between the two of them. The buckles had all been undone, Tony and Jethro were rubbing the kinks out of her shoulders and legs, and she was very relaxed.

Soon they were all tucked up in bed. Gibbs, Abby, and Tony snuggled up together and for the rest of that day off, they slept.


End file.
